Wonder of all wonders
by Mizzy
Summary: Harry/Draco. Fic contains a moral with a pottymouth at the end, sorry. SLASH.


  **_Wonder of all Wonders__ by __mizzy_2k@yahoo.co.uk_**

**Disclaimer:  Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, this is a fan fiction, by a fan for the fans.  **

**Summary: What happens when you make up a fic as you go along? I can tell you - Harry/Draco fluff happens!  There's also a random rumour that this is a _humour fic… Hm…  _**

**Warning: Potty-mouth in the moral**

-----

"What the hell were you thinking, Mister Malfoy?"

The entire classroom went silent and turned to watch the now-blue Professor Snape stand over Draco Malfoy looking very, *very*, angry. He had good reason. The Slytherin had made his cauldron explode _just _as the Potions professor had walked past.

"Sorry," Draco whispered.

"_Sorry_?!" Professor Snape roared. The Slytherins were sitting there, shocked that their head of house could look so angry. Some of the Gryffindors were finding it hard not to laugh at the terrified expression on Draco's face.

"Wish I had this on camera," Hermione muttered softly. Snape flew around and she shut her mouth firmly. The Potions master studied her a few seconds before turning back to Draco; enraged. Snape opened his mouth before shutting it and smiling suddenly. It wasn't a very nice smile particularly, more the kind someone has when they're planning something very nasty.

"Very well," Snape said suddenly. "This is perfect. I've been waiting for a time to ask a Slytherin this, and this is the perfect situation." Draco looked up at the Professor, scared. "What I want you to do, Mr Malfoy, is to do something about inter-house relationship. I want you to take a Gryffindor to the Christmas ball. That is considering if you don't want to lose Slytherin a hundred points."

"Better do it Draco, we can't afford the hundred points," Blaise Zabini hissed. The Slytherins looked pretty scared. Draco opened his mouth in horror then shut it before sighing.

"I've already invited someone to the ball, Professor," Draco said. A few of the Slytherins cursed out loud and Ron snickered at the idea of Slytherin losing a hundred points before turning it into a great hacking cough as Snape turned on him.

"Good thing it's a Gryffindor, then, isn't it?" Draco said easily, sitting back down and starting to nonchalantly clear up his mess.

Professor Snape gaped at his usually favourite student in complete disbelief. "Uh... Well.. Great then... Yes..." He finally gave up completely. "Who did you invite?" He demanded finally.

"That's what I want to know," Ron muttered gently but frowned as the school bell rang out sharply. A few disappointed murmurings ran around. Everyone was genuinely curious to Draco's answer. Everyone began packing up but Snape stopped everyone quickly.

"_Wait _there, the lesson isn't over until I say so!"

The students collectively slid back into their seats.

"Do I have to answer that question sir?" Draco asked, stopping as Snape glared at him. 

"Or risk losing a hundred points. The name, Malfoy," Snape said, growing impatient.

"Harry Potter sir," Draco said, shrugging. He looked up and winked as Harry before looking back up at the teacher. "Can we go now?"

The entire class went silent.

"Is there a problem with that?" Draco asked, cocking his head to one side. "Gryffindor, there, everything's peachy."

Professor Snape seemed to be having trouble speaking. For that matter so did everyone else.

"Harry... Potter?" He asked cautiously.

"Harry Potter sir," Draco repeated, looking bored.

"Harry.. Potter?" Ron stuttered, finally managing to find his voice.

"_Yes! As in Harry Blooming Potter_! _Why, do you have a problem with that_?!"

Ron blinked as the Slytherin lost his temper and yelled at him.

"Actually it's James," a mild voice put in. "Harry James Potter."

Snape blinked, shocked.

"Can we go now, sir?" Harry added. "Just we have Care of Magical Creatures now."

Snape nodded, dazed. "Yes, of course," he said. Mind you, in that state it looked like he would have agreed to _anything_.

"Shall we go then darling?" Draco offered a hand to Harry who laughed.

"They've all fainted," Harry commented softly as they left the classroom. "Pity. With any luck they'll think it was all a bad dream and we can do it again in Care of Magical Creatures."

"With any luck?" Draco laughed. "Why wouldn't it! It's worked in the previous four lessons!"

-----

**And the moral of the story is:            Plan your fics before you write**

                                                            Then it won't be a pile of shite


End file.
